


Day 40

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 40

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Sebathtian."

"Howdy, buddy. How long’s it been? Eight years since I last clapped eyes on you?"

"This is my friend, John Watson"

"Friend??"

"Colleague."

Oh. Fuck. Why did I-damnnnn

"Right....right. Well, grab a pew. D’you need anything? Coffee, water? 

"No."

"No? We're all sorted here, thanks."

"So, you’re doing well. You’ve been abroad a lot."

"Yes, some."

"Flying all the way round the world twice in a month?"

"Right. You're doing the thing."

Ohhh....damn.

"We were at uni together. This guy here had a trick he used to do."

"It's not a trick."

"He could look at you and tell you your whole life story."

"I know, I've seen him do it."

"Put the wind up everybody. We hated him."

Why the fuck are we here?

"You’d come down to breakfast in the Formal Hall and this freak would know you’d been shagging the previous night."

Shit. Oh..damn...Sherlock. I'm sorry.

"I simply observed."

"Go on, enlighten me. Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world – you’re quite right. How could you tell?"

Arse... 

"You’re gonna tell me there was, um, a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan...

"No, I..."

"Maybe it was the mud on my shoes!"

"I was just chatting with your secretary outside. She told me."

Wha-??? Nice recovery, love- oh, fuck.

"I’m glad you could make it over. We’ve had a break-in. Sir William’s office – the bank’s former Chairman. The room’s been left here like a sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night."

"What did they steal?"

"Nothing. They just left a message."


End file.
